Dis moi ce qui te tracasse tant
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: Kimihiro n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, Yûko le remarque, même elle, qui l'exploite le fait partir plutôt à cause de cela. Et, la seule personne qui réussira à lui faire partir toutes ses mauvaises pensées est son pire ennemi. ATTENTION : Shonen-aï.


**XXX HOLiC**

_Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant …_

Avant de commencer l'histoire :: J'aimerais d'abord dire que les crédits se trouvent en fin d'histoire.  
Ensuite, j'ai décidé de mettre en majuscules lorsque Watanuki crie, c'est mon choix, ce n'est en aucun cas une faute de mise en page. La majuscule est fait pour accentuer, ce qui est le cas ici.  
Rating : K+ (A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe. (prise sur http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr))  
Attention : Cette histoire CONTIENT un COUPLE HOMOSEXUEL (non explicite). Par conséquent, si cela ne vous plaît pas, veuillez quitter cette fenêtre.  
Le genre de cette histoire est : humour/romance/mini drama

Histoire à un seul chapitre.

_Aussi, je ne connais pas la date de la mort de ses parents_

* * *

Observant lentement les nuages avancer imperceptiblement. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il ne voulait pas réfléchir à quoique ce soit de toute manière. Derrière ses lunettes, se cachait des yeux bleus intenses, un regard attristé se faisait sentir, sur sa paume était posé son menton, et ses doigts recroquevillés en dessous de ses narines. Ses cheveux d'ébène qui virevoltaient au gré du vent ; assis sur une chaise, dans son appartement, la tête collée à la vitre de sa fenêtre ouverte. A quoi pensait-il ? Personne ne le savait…  
Peu à peu, ses amis voyaient qu'il n'allait pas bien. Son regard toujours aussi attristé que quelques jours plus tôt. Même la jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs et aux yeux rouges sang l'avait remarqué. Mais cette femme savait toujours tout.

- Ce que tu peux être menteur, Watanuki ! s'exclama t-elle.

- HEIIIIIIIIN ? fit Watanuki bizarrement.

- Parce que lorsqu'on te demande si tu vas bien, tu réponds que tu vas bien. Mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux être convaincant, il faut savoir jouer la comédie, Wata-chan, répondit-elle.

Un silence se fit, long et pesant. Même la boule de poil noire se tût, et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Watanuki finit par répondre :

- Pourquoi devrais-je dire ce que je ressens à tout le monde… ?

- Je ne le quémande pas, Watanuki ; Moi, je sais ce que tu as, mais sais-tu que tu as des amis qui se sentent mal … ?

Il rit, amèrement et ironiquement.

- J'aimerais qu'eux aussi se sentent mal…

Un sentiment égoïste venait de germer en lui, tellement qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je pense qu'un peu de repos te ferait du bien.

Puis, sans un mot il quitta la maison de sa patronne.

- Ah Mokonaaaa ! s'écria t-elle, je m'ennuie quand il est triste …

- Consolons-nous avec un peu de saké ! répondit Mokona, loin de la sobriété et de la clairvoyance.

Watanuki marcha dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairé par les lampadaires et la lune. Il remarqua qu'il avait fait un détour et qu'il se retrouvait devant un  
certain temple, le temple de Dôméki. Shizuka Dôméki, quelle personne détestable ! pensait Watanuki. Celui-ci se sentit d'abord gêné puis recommença à marcher d'un air flegmatique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda un jeune homme.

Effrayé par une voix survenue de nul part, Watanuki cria comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta le jeune homme brun.

C'était ce jeune homme, soit le propriétaire du temple, Dôméki Shizuka.

- Une simple balade… nocturne.

- Si tu le dis… Je dois te raccompagner chez toi ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ! s'écria t-il, JE SAIS ME DEFENDRE TOUT SEUL ! PAS BESOIN DE TOI !

- On aurait dit que tu avais eu peur lorsque je t'ai parlé… répliqua t-il en souriant.

Watanuki jura entre ses dents puis se remit à marcher et, à chaque fois qu'il se retournait il voyait cette détestable tête appartenant à Dôméki…

- QU'EST-CE TU FOUS BON SANG ? cria t-il.

- Ta gueule, tu déranges les gens qui dorment.

Mais Dôméki accompagna réellement Watanuki jusqu'à chez lui, lorsqu'il reprit un peu de bonne volonté :

- Tu veux monter ?

- Y'a à manger ?

- TU PENSES QU'A BOUFFER, IMBECILE !

- L'imbécile c'est toi, tu cries trop, les gens vont se réveiller par ta faute …

Il scrutait attentivement l'appartement, propre et rangé. Il voyait son hôte sortir un peu tout et n'importe quoi, et qui débitait (par la même occasion) n'importe quoi.

Pourtant Dôméki voyait très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien, il n'y avait pas son brin de naturel. C'était fréquent en ce moment, dit-il. En réfléchissant un peu, c'était bientôt son anniversaire, ils étaient le 31 mars. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve un cadeau, même si l'envie ne le poussait pas, il devait... mais c'était moins important que ce qu'il pensait.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, sortit Dôméki.

- Et alors ?

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Watanuki.

- Comme si j'allais te le dire ! dit-il en déposant une assiette avec un gâteau au chocolat et du thé.

Dôméki s'énerva et coucha Watanuki par terre, en retenant fortement ses bras.

- Dis-le moi, répéta le jeune homme.

Il ne planta pas son regard dans ceux de son invité mais autre part, car il ne voulait pas succomber. Succomber est, pour Kimihiro, une faiblesse, avouer sa faiblesse c'est perdre contre celui qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde. Celui qui l'énervait le plus... mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Pourquoi ne pas réagir contre lui, pourquoi ne pas le faire sortir de sa vie tout simplement ? Parce qu'il était son remède contre toutes les choses qu'il n'aimait pas non plus et qu'il ne veut plus jamais voir de toute sa vie.

- Le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est aussi le jour de la mort de mes parents… Si je n'avais pas été en retard pour rentrer à la maison ce jour-là, je crois qu'ils n'auraient pas été tués dans cet accident. Je hais ma date d'anniversaire, je hais… mon nom… !

- Explique-moi, exigea l'autre en le lâchant.

Il hésita puis raconta.

- Je traînais avec des amis après les cours. Et, apparemment mes parents ne me voyant pas arriver sont venus me chercher… Et ils sont allés un peu trop vite et un autre fou a foncé dans leur voiture et sont morts. Il n'y a eu aucune autre victime… Mais je passais par là où ils sont morts car j'y avais vu un regroupement d'esprit, j'étais assez curieux et... j'ai reconnu d'abord notre voiture, puis le collier de ma mère qui gisait sur le sol ensanglanté. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passé après.

Dôméki semblait vouloir dire « désolé » mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'en voulait d'avoir exigé une telle explication alors que cela le faisait souffrir. Dôméki détestait voir Watanuki triste... Tiens, mais depuis quand ? se demanda t-il. Après avoir mangé, but rapidement et se leva, lorsqu'il se sentit accroché par quelque chose.

- Dé… désolé. Tu peux partir, bégaya Watanuki en s'excusant de la main.

Il tenait toujours le bout du kimono de Dôméki puis le rêlacha. Dôméki referma la porte et s'assit près de son ami, devant lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'assois ?!

- Dors.

- Dômé… ?

Il entraîna Watanuki dans son futon, l'allongea et prit son mal en patience. Il attendait que Watanuki s'endorme tranquillement.

- Je ne peux pas dormir si t'es là !!

- Mais tu ne les verras plus. Ces esprits qui ont assisté à la mort de tes parents… Dors.

Et il dormit. Watanuki cauchemarda toute la nuit, mais Dôméki était là…

Le lendemain, le vendredi premier avril, Watanuki se leva et vit sa main dans celle de Dôméki, qui lui dormait sur le sol. Il s'apprêta à crier à sa vue puis finalement, il décida de le laisser dormir et de ne pas aller en cours. Watanuki avait envie de laisser Dôméki dormir tranquillement car il savait qu'il l'avait assisté toute la nuit. Il se désunit de Dôméki et se mit à faire un petit déjeuner. L'autre se réveilla, réveil suscité par la douce odeur de la nourriture. N'y avait-il que la nourriture qui l'attirait ?

- Hé, quelle heure est-il ?

- J'ai un prénom, souffla t-il, il est dix heures.

Il se leva subitement pris de panique, puis Watanuki lui lança un coussin.

- C'est bon… mange et tu repartiras chez toi.

Deux heures plus tard, Dôméki allait repartir... bien décidé à emmener Watanuki avec lui.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seul du week-end.

Watanuki sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, puis rit.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il ne répliqua pas et partirent jusqu'au temple, Dôméki lui tenait la main pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappent, mais ne passaient pas inaperçus dans la rue.

- L…lâche-moi ! Je te suivrai mais lâche-moi s'il te plaît…

Surpris d'avoir tenu sa main, il la lâcha. Arrivés au temple, ils se mirent à nettoyer le temple ainsi que plusieurs tâches ménagères. A la fin de la journée, les deux compères eurent une visite... celle d'Himawari.

- Saluuut Himawari-chaaan, salua Watanuki l'air enjoué et crétin.

- Bonjour et bon anniversaire, Watanuki. Tu me sembles en pleine forme pour un malade, railla Himawari en lui tendant un cadeau.

- Heu… je…balbutia Watanuki gêné par le cadeau.

- Il joue la comédie, intervint Dôméki.

- Tiens bonjour Dôméki

- Himawari, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour sa fête d'anniversaire ce soir ? intervint une jeune femme.

- Yûko !

Dôméki soupira, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde arrivait au même moment ?

- Ah ! Avec plaisir, répondit Himawari.

- JE N'ETAIS MEME PAS AU COURANT ! ET OU COMPTES-TU LE FAIRE ?!

- Ici !

- Et je devrais faire mon propre gâteau, j'imagine ?! s'ecria Watanuki une nouvelle fois, et même le repas ?!

Yûko rit, et son cadeau était que Watanuki puisse rester auprès Dôméki plutôt que d'aller travailler pendant ce week-end. Il n'était pas « si » content que  
ça… Le soir venu, Watanuki était tout content de voir Himawari, bien qu'il avait une petite migraine. Dôméki l'avait aidé à faire les courses et à préparer les repas.

- Yûko a décidé de le faire imprévisiblement dans ton temple… t'es sûr que ça ira ?

- Elle m'avait prévenu quelques jours plus tôt.

- NON ? ELLE NE M'AVAIT RIEN DIT A MOI ?!

- Elle l'a dit devant toi, même, mais tu n'écoutais pas.

- Groaaaaaar ! cria t-il.

- C'est pas vrai, c'était censé être une surprise.

- Vraiment ? fit-il.

- Non.

La petite troupe fit la fête, et but en chantant « Bon anniversaire » malheureusement d'un son horriblement alcoolisé sans avoir entamé le repas.

Ils mangèrent donc le repas et le gâteau cuisiné par le chef Watanuki, tous émerveillés par sa cuisine. Seulement... ils avaient bu.

La petite troupe était ivre. Notamment la petite Himawari qui n'avait aucunement conscience de ses actes. Yûko pour calmer son amie s'en alla avec Mokona et la concernée.

- Pauvre petite, je crois qu'on n'aurait pas dû la faire boire, hein Mokona ?

- Mmmoui !

Non, à vrai dire, Watanuki n'avait pas bu… sa migraine horrible l'empêchait de délirer. Dôméki tenait très bien l'alcool, la vérité est qu'Himawari était seule  
dans les vignes du Seigneur, tous l'ayant faussé compagnie, Yûko (et Mokona) ne pouvait pas sentir les effets de l'alcool, buvant chaque jour. Dôméki et Watanuki étaient seuls. Ce dernier peinait à ranger le désordre commis par ses "amis".

- Je vais dormir, bonne nuit… fit Watanuki.

- Attends, cria Dôméki.

Il tira la main de Watanuki vers lui, et celui-ci tomba sur Dôméki qui posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Watanuki. A cet instant, le jeune garçon voulait partir très loin d'ici, interloqué. Dôméki était ivre ?

- Dômé … ?

- Je sais que tu as mal au crâne mais je t'ai entendu… crier mon nom dans ton cauchemar, tu m'appelais à l'aide, et la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est te tenir la main. Tu n'arrêtais de bouger lorsque tu dormais hier soir, et quand je te tenais la main tu semblais un peu plus apaisé... dit-il d'un ton bizarre, gêné.

L'entendre autant parler fit rire Watanuki. Ce mal de crâne avait disparu, aux mots de Dôméki. Watanuki avait compris qu'il aimait quand le jeune homme était avec lui et le niait. Cette haine n'était que de l'affection, une sorte de timidité qui a pu faire naître un amour si naïf. Tous ces jours passés, malgré les mots qu'ils ont pu se dire… de jour en jour est né ce sentiment qu'est l'amour.

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu dis ça, vraiment, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien quand tu n'es pas là

Watanuki l'enlaça, et Dôméki sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse, soulagé. Watanuki se mit à sa hauteur, sourit et l'embrassa, peut-être que Dôméki se sentait un peu –beaucoup– dominé par Watanuki. Mais qu'importe, il pouvait bien céder sa place pour un baiser.

Le lendemain, Watanuki se réveilla et la chaleur d'un corps le couvrir, il esquissa un sourire.

- Merci, Dôméki.

* * *

Note : 1. Il parle de ses parents

_Ecrit par __Ayaka Kiyûu_

_Les personnages appartiennent au groupe de mangaka __CLAMP__, créatrices du manga __XXX HOLiC__ dont j'ai repris le manga pour écrire une petite fic sans grande importance ! _

_Cette histoire a aussi été publiée (et uniquement, hormis sur mon site __http://fuuryoku.free.fr_

_Merci à __http://ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr__ pour la charte en français et notamment les ratings._

_Et remerciements à mes amis. Mes excuses à ceux qui ne peuvent pas lire les histoires de ce genre.  
_

_[Ouin ! Je me rends compte à quel point c'est nul et mal écrit xD, mais je ne compte pas l'enlever maintenant..._

** Dernière modification** : 19/08/07 - 08:35


End file.
